digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucemon
Lucemon , , , , |encards= , |s1=Lucemon Chaos Mode |s2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva }} Lucemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from , the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon] Lucemon wears a Holy Ring on each of its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands. Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Attacks *' ':This attack is mistranslated as "Ground Cross" on . Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' Lucemon Chaos Mode , , , , , , , |encards= |n1=Lucemon (Fallen Mode) |n2=ルーチェモン Lucemon |n2=Lucemon |n3=Lucemon Modo Cain ( Mode}})Spanish materials. |s1=#Lucemon |f1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva }} Lucemon Chaos Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological , the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), " ", and " " as a reference to that name. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents the and the sin of . It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/rucemonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon Falldown Mode] Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lucemon Chaos Mode is obtainable through DNA digivolution of Angemon and Devimon (at Level 40+ with 12,000 Species Exp and 50 Aptitude) and can further digivolve into Daemon. To degenerate Daemon back to Lucemon, it must be at LV 40 with an aptitude of at least 50, and only if you've already befriended Lucemon. Also he can be obtained by DigiEgg Breeding: Required Digimon 1: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Required Digimon 2: Dark Digimon at Lv75+ Hatching Requirements: Attack 290+, Dark EXP 10000+ Attacks *' Punch' (Paradise Lost): Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice' (Dead or Alive): Produces a three-dimensional as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. *'Deadly Roll' *'Grand Cross'This attack actually belongs to Lucemon but is mistakenly listed as Lucemon Chaos Mode's on .: Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a , a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Terrible Dance' Lucemon Shadowlord Mode , , , |encards= |n1=ルーチェモンサタンモード Lucemon Satan Mode |n2=真・超魔王 True Super Demon Lord |n3=Demon Lord |n4=Lucemon (Shadowlord Mode) |s1=#Lucemon |f1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Chaos Mode |s3=Lucemon Larva }} Lucemon Shadowlord Mode is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological , the angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ), "Shadowlord", and " " as a reference to that name. Having the appearance of the , it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the globe of darkness, " ", which absorbs all attacks. Before the Gehenna all attacks are nullified, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lucemonsatanmode/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Lucemon: Satan Mode] Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadowlord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Attacks *'Tide of Despair'This attack is named "Destructive Field" on and retains its original name of "Purgatorial Flame" in Digimon World Data Squad. ( Flame): Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything. *'Nihilism Maelstrom'This attack retains its original name of "Divine Atonement" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Divine ): Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns. *'Dimension Slasher': Attacks with sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls. *'Wrath of Darkness' (Wrath of ): Uses the orb, Gehenna, to emit a ray of destruction. Lucemon Larva . |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |type=Demon God |from=Lucemon Chaos Mode |to= |java=Kumiko Nishihara |enva=Mona Marshall |partner= |jacards= , |n1=ルーチェモンラルバ Lucemon Larva |s1=#Lucemon |f1=Lucemon |s2=Lucemon Chaos Mode |s3=Lucemon Shadowlord Mode }} Lucemon Larva is a Demon God Digimon whose name and design are derived from , the proposed angelic name of Satan, with "Luce" ( ) as a reference to that name, and the . It is Lucemon's true form which exists within the , carried by Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva. Digimon Frontier Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles